


Aliados

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una prueba a ver si puedo subir un video que hice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliados

**Author's Note:**

> Hay muchísimos videos Destiel, pero muy pocos en español. Hice algunos y estoy probando si los puedo subir. El nombre que figura en el canal de youtube es un alias mío, porque no puedo asociar estas cosas a mi nombre verdadero, ni a uno parecido, que es el que tengo acá. Pero los hice yo, lo aseguro. Tengo las pruebas. La canción pertenece a la novela Aliados, y si bien no la vi (odio las telenovelas), la primera vez que escuché esta canción en la radio no podía creer que fuera tan Destiel, y que no fuera a propósito. Así que tuve que hacer el video. Hice dos en realidad, pero el segundo me gusta más, porque incluye escenas de la 9a y 10 temporadas, que encajan mejor con la canción que las que compilé en la primera versión. Espero que les guste. Para ver el video, cliquear con el botón derecho en la dirección y marcar "Abrir enlace", o copiar y pegar en la barra del navegador.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCT7gTAAH6A


End file.
